I am just a little banged up
by hazelheart93
Summary: Set in and after 3x14 - Elena explains the true meaning of her words and ends up in Damons bedroom. On her way home, she gets kidnapped by some vampires. Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Elijah rush to her rescue. One-Shot with lot's of awkwardness.


**A/N: Hey guys, so here's another one-shot full of awkward situations. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Sadly!**

* * *

It was almost three am, when Elena was on her way home. She was still thinking about what happened just a few hours ago.

"_Now you are mad at me for including Stefan?" She asked furiously._

"_No, I am mad at you because I love you!" Damon replied equally furious. _

"_Well, maybe that's the problem."_

_By the time she realized, what she had just said, she could see the hurt in Damons eyes. No, no. This was not what she meant._

"_No. Damon, that's not what I meant..-" _

_But he interrupted her bitterly. "Oh, I get it, Elena. I care too damn much."_

"_No! Stop, Damon. Just listen!" Elena yelled out desperately. "What I meant, was, that the problem is that you forget your own safety, while you are trying to protect me. I don't want you to get hurt. I meant what I said the other night, Damon, I don't know what I would do, if you weren't here. I can't loose you."_

_Before she could say anything else, Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to himself. His lips landed on hers and he kissed her gently. _

The kiss was very sweet, very soft in the beginning, but slowly turned into something more passionate, more urgent. They had left the ball suddenly, without telling anyone and got into Elenas car to drive to the boarding house. God bless those vampire senses, even though Damon was driving, he had no problem kissing her the entire time. When they finally reached the boarding house, Damon pulled Elena to his chest and used his vampire speed to get them into his bedroom.

She could still feel his fiery kisses on her mouth, her neck and all the way down to her inner thighs. He had been so gentle, yet passionate, it had driven her mad. She remembered the feeling of him inside her, filling her, making her feel complete. She could recall the feeling, when she came around him and his loud breath, while looking into her eyes with so much love that her heart ached.

He had ripped her ballgown and her panties apart, so she had to take one of his shirts and a pair leggings, that she had used to train with him. So now she was in her car, without any underwear and a shirt with Damons wonderful smell. She couldn't concentrate on the road, she was getting tired and every time she closed her eyes the pictures of her and Damon flooded into her mind, inviting her to stay longer.

"_Where are you going?" Damon asked in confusion, when Elena got out of the bed. _

"_I need to go home, Damon. I can't stay here, you know that Ric is not our biggest fan, so I don't want to have a big sign plastered on my forehead, that says: Hey Ric, I have slept with Damon, judge me."_

_Damon smirked at that. "Yeah, you're right. You want me to drive you?"_

_She shook her head. "Nope, I am fine. I just need a shirt."_

When she opened her eyes the next time, Elena saw a man right in front of her car. She let out a piercing scream and hit the breaks, but it was to late, the car had already hit him and he was lying on the side of the road. She got out of the car quickly and ran back to the side of the road.

"Oh God." She ran towards the man, but when she heard a few cracks, she stopped dead.

The man was getting up slowly, pushing his broken bones into the right place. Elena realized that he must be a vampire and turned to run back to her car. But behind her, there was another man.

"Hello, sweetheart. You smell fine." He chuckled and a loud bang was the last thing she heard, before she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

When Elena woke up again, she found herself in a dark room all alone. She quickly walked to the only door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So pressed her ear to it and listened for any signs that somebody had heard her. After a few seconds, she could hear footsteps coming closer and she had an idea. Elena pulled her phone out of her waistband, send a text to Damon – Some vampires took me, help – and called him afterwards. She placed the phone in the corner of the room so he could listen. And just as she walked back to the door, somebody opened it and the smirking vampire came in.

"Hello, little girl." He mused and walked until he was standing too close to her, for her to feel comfortable. He took a deep breath. "Hmm. When I smell you, it makes me wanna do it to you, too"

"What?" Elena gasped as she took a step back.

"Oh come on, love. You are practically dripping off sex." He smirked.

"Um." Elena said taking another step backwards. "Who are you? And where am I? And why did you take me?"

He closed the distance between them and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I am someone, who wants to get back at Klaus and since you are his little doppelganger pet..." He smirked down at her. "And for your information, we are in an empty storage house just outside of Lynchburg, so you can scream your heart out, if you want to. No one will hear you."

"What do you want from me?" She hoped that Damon was listening.

"Nothing in particular, you're just leverage. So sit down and behave. I'll bring you some food, soon."

And with that he left the room, but she waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. And then grabbed her phone and coughed into it.

"Don't worry, Elena. I heard him, I'm on my way." Damon spoke with worry anger in his voice.

She smiled and disconnected the line. Damon would rescue her, so there was no need to panic.

* * *

"Stefan, get up. We have to go." Damon yelled as he put on some clothes.

"What's going on?" Stefan appeared behind the door.

"Some vampires got Elena, they are just outside Lynchburg."

Stefan immediately got serious. "What do they want with her?"

"She is the doppelganger, duh. She is probably the best leverage against Klaus."

"I'm calling Klaus." Stefan reached into his pockets and took out his phone.

"Why?" Damon asked desperately.

"Because, Damon." He paused, holding the phone to his ear. "He can help us and sadly he is the strongest vampire on earth."

"_Well, thank you for the compliment, Stefan. But why should I help you?" _Klaus' amused voice asked.

"Because some vampires took Elena, they are trying to use her as leverage."

"_No." _Klaus breathed. _"Where is she?"_

"Just meet us on wickery bridge in ten minutes, then we'll get her together." Stefan put the phone back into his pockets and the brothers speeded down to Damons car.

* * *

When Klaus' car came to a stop next to them, Damon saw Elijah on the passenger seat.

"Ah, brothers. Aren't we suckers for road trip bonding?" He said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Damon." Stefan growled.

"Alright, alright. So, I heard the guy say, that they were in an empty storage house just outside of Lynchburg and once we're there I can tell you exactly where she is, thanks to the advanced technology of today." He held up his phone and his face got serious. "So, the plan is simple. Kill everyone in our way until Elena is safe by my side."

Elijah smirked at his words but didn't say anything. Finally Klaus motioned Damon to start the car and soon they we're driving towards Lynchburg.

* * *

The door opened with a loud squeak and the vampire entered the room with a tray in his hands.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He said while putting the tray in front of Elena.

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, this was the first evil vampire that thought about giving her food. "Um. Thanks, I guess."

He chuckled and left the room, locking the door behind him. He had brought her a to-go cup filled with different kind of sliced fruits and a plastic fork. There was also a wrap with chicken and a bottle of water.

"Wow." She breathed as she unwrapped the food and began to chew eagerly.

* * *

After she had long finished the food and was drinking from the bottle, the door was opened again.

"So sweetheart, I have fed you, now it's time to return the favor." He said while walking slowly towards her.

"No." She whimpered and tried to retreat to the back of the room. She knew there was no way of escaping him, but she felt like a trapped animal.

"Don't, be silly, little girl." He said and flashed to her. He pressed her into the wall and brushed her hair from her neck.

"Please, don't." She begged but his face had already vamped out and he bit into her, hard.

She let out a painful scream and tried to push him away. But he didn't move, he just ripped at her shirt and kept drinking from her, taking one deep gulp after another.

Just as her eyes threatened to close, she felt him stop and slump against the floor. Behind him was a furious Elijah, who was holding a heart in his hand.

"Elijah." She breathed as she fell into the unconsciousness for the second time today.

* * *

"Elena!" Damon ran towards Elijah, who was carrying in his arms. "What happened?"

"He was feeding on her until I stopped him." Elijah said trough gritted teeth. "She passed out, but I fed her my blood, so don't worry."

They walked out of the storage house and back to their cars.

"What are we doing now?" Stefan asked, while he looked at Elena. He realized that she was wearing one of Damons shirts, but it was ripped so they could see her stomach clearly but her breasts were covered with a piece of fabric. Elijah must have done it. He repressed a growl but looked at him deadly.

Elijah just looked back at him without any emotion. "I would say that we let her rest before we drive back."

Damon nodded approvingly. "Let's find a motel."

* * *

Elena heard voices just above her head and tried to shut them out. It was so warm and so soft, she didn't want to wake up. But then she remembered the vampire, who was feeding on her and jumped up, gasping loudly.

She looked around, she was in a kingsize bed in a light room and four man were in the room with her, staring at her. She looked at them and recognized Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Klaus.

"What happened?" She gasped. She looked down at herself, her skin was covered in blood. Wait, she was naked! She pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around herself protectively.

"Oh come on, love." Klaus chuckled. "We've all seen you naked."

She looked at him in confusion, but realized that he must be talking about Tatia and Kathrine. She felt herself blush and turned her head away from them.

"Niklaus." Elijah scolded him. "Behave."

"I was just trying to make her more comfortable." Klaus said and Elena could almost see his proud grin.

"Way to make a girl comfortable." She murmured and realize too late that all of them could hear her loud and clearly.

She heard someone cough to cover up the awkward silence and then Klaus spoke again. "You know, you smell interesting."

'Can they smell it, too? Oh God, please not.' She thought and laid back into the bed and tried to cover her body, then looked at him. "What do you mean?"

A big smirk appeared on his face. "I mean, I can only imagine, what you have been going through last night."

She blushed again but tried to keep a straight face.

"Niklaus, please." Elijah sighed.

"Elena?" Damon took a step towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him slightly. "I am just a little banged up."

And at those words, Klaus started to laugh loudly. Stefan looked at him in confusion and Elijah sighed again. But Damon turned and grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. Klaus continued laughing, while Damon growled at him.

"Damon! Are you crazy?" Stefan tried to pull his brother from Klaus but Damon didn't move.

"He's not crazy." Klaus choked out, while laughing. "He's just marking his new territory."

And at those words Stefan seemed to put two and two together. He looked at Damon and then turned to look at Elena. "Oh."

Elena couldn't look him in the eyes so she looked at her own hands above the blanket.

Damon let go of Klaus and took a few steps back. "Stefan, I..-"

But Stefan interrupted him with a shaky voice. "Don't."

Damon sighed and Stefan left the room.

"Thanks." She glared at Klaus, but he just seemed too amused by the situation, to realize her anger.

Elijah took of his suit jacket and put it on the end of the bed. "Elena, if you want to, you can take a shower and put this on afterwards." He pointed at the jacket.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"And we will wait outside." Elijah spoke a little bit louder and looked at Klaus.

* * *

Damon left the room after Elijah and Klaus and found Stefan with his back to him.

"Stefan, just let me..-"

"What? What can you possibly say that will make this ok?" Stefan yelled.

"I am sorry, but I love her." Damon pleaded.

"So do I." Stefan growled.

"And she loves you." Damon continued.

Stefan took a deep breath and punched his brother in the face. "So then why did you do it? Was it just to get back at me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Damon said, holding his bleeding nose. "I said I love her."

Stefan punched him again, this time on his jaw and he could hear a loud crack.

Damon gasped in pain and punched him back.

* * *

Elena got out of the shower and put her leggings back on, then she took Elijahs jacket. It was so big that her arms didn't reach the other side, so she rolled the sleeves up. She closed the jacket and stepped out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at Stefan, who was pressing Damon against the floor. Their faces were covered in blood and both of them looked livid.

Stefan let him go and looked back at her. "Sorry." He muttered

Damon snorted at that and got up to his feet. They shot deadly looks at each other but didn't do anything.

She turned to look to Klaus and Elijah. "Why didn't you stop them?" She asked them furiously.

"Because they are brothers." Klaus replied. "They are dealing with their problems like this."

"Yes," Elijah said, shaking his head. "and my brother puts daggers in our hearts."

Elena furrowed her brows at them. "Whatever. Are we going home or what?"

"Yes, come on." Damon said and grabbed her arm.

"Damon let go of me. I am driving with Elijah and Klaus." She said firmly.

"No." Damon growled.

"Yes!" She said and shook of his hand.

* * *

She was in the backseat of Klaus' car and bored out of her mind. The two of them weren't speaking, Elijah looked out of the window and Klaus watched her through the rear view mirror and smirked.

She heard her phone buzzing and was confused. She had thought that it was still in the dark room. She reached into the pocket of Elijahs jacket and pulled out her phone.

"Caroline?"

"_OH MY GOD ! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH HIM?" _She yelled.

"What?"

"_DON'T WHAT ME! I just walked into Damons room to look for him and saw your torn dress! How could you do that?" _Caroline screamed.

"Care, can we talk about this later? I am kind of busy, right now." Elena said, while avoiding to look into the mirror.

"_No! Miss Gilbert! After all that time looking for Stefan, you just slipped into his brothers bed? Are you out of your mind?" _At that I heard Klaus chuckle.

"CAROLINE!" She yelled. "I can't talk right now!"

"_And why's that?" _She asked sceptically. _"Round two?"_

"NO! Because, Klaus and Elijah are listening to your every word."

There was a moment of silence. _"What?"_

"I am with them right now."

"_Elena?" _She didn't say it but Elena could her _'are you crazy' _loud and clearly in her head.

"I was kidnapped by a vampire last night. Stefan, Damon, Elijah and Klaus came to rescue me, Stefan found out, he and Damon almost killed each other and that's why I am with them."

"_Oh." _Caroline said simply.

"Yep. So can you give me the Damon-is-the-bad-brother-and-doesn't-deserve-love speech later?" She said sarcastically.

"_Um. Yeah. Are you ok?" _Caroline sounded worried and almost sorry for her outburst.

"Yes, I am fine." Elena reassured her.

"_Good. Call me when you're back."_

"I will."

"_I love ya."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

She looked at Klaus, who was about to say something.

"Don't even think about it." Elena said firmly.

He closed his mouth, but a big smirked appeared on his face.

* * *

When they arrived at her house, she got out the car. "Um. Thanks for helping me." She said awkwardly, then looked at Klaus. "Although it was your fault in the first place." Elijah smiled at her warmly and she walked up her to her door.


End file.
